1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high efficiency amplifiers, radio transmission devices and measuring devices for high efficiency amplifiers, and more particularly to high efficiency amplifiers used particularly in mobile communication apparatus, microwave band communication apparatus or the like, constituted of semiconductor amplifiers for amplification in devices, such as, FET""s (Field Effect Transistors), transistors or the like, and, to radio transmission devices with the high efficiency amplifiers and measuring devices for the high efficiency amplifiers.
2. Description of the Background Art
With reference to FIG. 35, a conventional radio transmission unit (first example of a conventional art) used in portable remote terminals will be described. In FIG. 35, a radio transmission unit 9100 includes a high efficiency amplifier 101, non-reciprocal circuit element 103, and a transmission line 102 connecting high efficiency amplifier 101 and non-reciprocal circuit element 103.
High efficiency amplifier 101 includes an input matching circuit 104, a first-stage amplifier 105, an interstage matching circuit 106, a second-stage amplifier 107 and an output matching circuit 108. Between an input terminal and an output terminal of high efficiency amplifier 101, input matching circuit 104, first-stage amplifier 105, interstage matching circuit 106, second-stage amplifier 107 and output matching circuit 108 are connected in this order.
Output matching circuit 108 includes a harmonic processing circuit 111 and a fundamental wave matching circuit 112. Harmonic processing circuit 111 is a circuit for processing a harmonic and performs an operation such as impedance matching of a harmonic. Fundamental wave matching circuit 112 performs impedance matching of a fundamental wave.
In mobile communication apparatus or the like, a non-reciprocal circuit element is employed in an isolator or the like for achieving a highly efficient operation of an amplifier regardless of the condition of an antenna. Hereinbelow, as an example of the non-reciprocal circuit element, an isolator will be described. An isolator 103 includes an input matching circuit 109 connected to transmission line 102 and an isolator body 110 connected between input matching circuit 109 and an output terminal.
The output impedance of high efficiency amplifier 101 and input/output impedance of isolator 103 are 50xcexa9, because a high-frequency measuring device conventionally used for the evaluation of high-frequency apparatus is formed to have 50xcexa9 (hereinafter the letter xcexa9 represents ohm) termination. On the other hand, the output impedance of second-stage amplifier 107 is 1xcx9c10xcexa9. Therefore, fundamental wave matching circuit. 112 is formed as a converter circuit to convert the output impedance of second-stage amplifier 107 (1xcx9c10xcexa9) to 50xcexa9.
A signal input from the input terminal is amplified by high efficiency amplifier 101. The amplified signal is output via transmission line 102 and isolator 103. Reflected waves generated after the signal passed isolator 103 is blocked by isolator 103. Therefore, the reflected wave does not go back to high efficiency amplifier 101 and highly efficient stable operation of high efficiency amplifier 101 is allowed.
In recent years, portable remote terminals are becoming smaller and lighter, and the reduction in size and weight are now key factors in the development. What contributes most to this purpose is reduction in size of battery. In order to realize smaller battery while enabling a certain length of conversation, implementation of a high efficiency amplifier is important because the amplifier consumes a large part of power consumed in the device.
In the structure of radio transmission unit 9100 as described above, however, loss in fundamental wave matching circuit 112 is large and it is difficult to realize a highly efficient amplifier.
One way to improve the efficiency is to establish the relation, 2xcexa9 less than Z less than 12.5xcexa9, between the output impedance of the high efficiency amplifier, the input impedance of the non-reciprocal circuit element (isolator) and impedance Z of the line connecting the high efficiency amplifier and the non-reciprocal circuit element, as described in xe2x80x9cNon-reciprocal Circuit Element and Composite Electronic Component (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-327003)xe2x80x9d.
An example of the radio transmission unit (second example of a conventional art) employing a low impedance isolator as described in the above cited document will be described with reference to FIG. 36. A radio transmission unit 9200 shown in FIG. 36 is constituted of a low impedance high efficiency amplifier 113, a low impedance transmission line 114 and a low impedance isolator 115. The output impedance of low impedance high efficiency amplifier 113 is lower than 50xcexa9, the input impedance of low impedance isolator 115 is lower than 50xcexa9 and the output impedance of low impedance isolator 115 is 50xcexa9).
High efficiency amplifier 113 is constituted of an input matching circuit 104, a first-stage amplifier 105, an interstage matching circuit 106 and a second-stage amplifier 107.
Isolator 115 includes an isolator body 110 and a low impedance input matching circuit 116 performing impedance matching between isolator body 110 and transmission line 114.
In the second example of a conventional art, the output impedance of high efficiency amplifier 113 is 1xcexa9xcx9c10xcexa9 (the output impedance of second-stage amplifier 107.) Input matching circuit 116 in isolator 115 adjusts the input impedance of the low impedance isolator to match with the output impedance of high efficiency amplifier 113.
Compared with the first example of a conventional art, the second example does not include the output matching circuit in the high efficiency amplifier. Hence, the loss generated in output matching circuit 108 is eliminated and the current consumption in the structure as a whole including the high efficiency amplifier and the isolator is reduced. The second example of a conventional art, however, has the following problems.
First, fundamental wave matching circuit 112 in the first example is constituted of a combination of a series inductance, a parallel capacitor and so on and serves as a reject filter for a harmonic such as a second harmonic and a third harmonic. On the other hand, in the second example, leakage power associated with harmonic increases, because the second example does not include fundamental wave matching circuit 112.
To solve this problem, addition of a high harmonics reject filter circuit is effective. The filter circuit can be added in a low impedance line or in a high impedance line. The effect of harmonic rejection is more significant when the filter circuit is added to the high impedance circuit, in which the impedance of harmonic of the filter circuit appears to be relatively low. Therefore, in the second example of a conventional art, a filter circuit 117 may be added to the output side (where impedance is connected to the 50xcexa9 transmission line) of isolator 115 as shown in FIG. 36.
When the leakage power associated with the harmonics is suppressed by the addition of the filter circuit, however, the current consumption of the high efficiency amplifier is increased because of the loss generated in the filter circuit.
In addition, as a conventional measuring device for evaluating these circuits is designed based on the standard value of 50xcexa9, the measurement of the circuit with different impedance is difficult.
Hence, the present invention is made to solve the above described problems and its object is to provide high efficiency amplifiers with low current consumption and high efficiency and radio transmission devices, and measuring devices for evaluating the high efficiency amplifiers.
In one aspect of the present invention, a high efficiency amplifier is connected to a non-reciprocal circuit element, having an input impedance lower than a standard impedance and an output impedance substantially equal to the standard impedance, the high efficiency amplifier includes: an input terminal to receive an input signal; an output terminal connected to the non-reciprocal circuit element; an amplifier element to amplify the input signal; and one or a plurality of harmonic processing circuits arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal to process a harmonic in an output signal of the amplifier element.
Preferably, the standard impedance is 50 ohm and an output impedance at the output terminal is substantially in the range from 3 ohm to 30 ohm.
More preferably, at least one of one or the plurality of harmonic processing circuits is constituted of a circuit to match impedance of the harmonic, a circuit to suppress harmonic-related power leakage caused by the harmonic, a circuit to serve as an open circuit load to the harmonic, a circuit to serve as a short circuit load to the harmonic, or the like.
Preferably, resonance frequency of the plurality of harmonic processing circuits are different from each other.
Preferably, the high efficiency amplifier further includes a fundamental wave regulator circuit between the amplifier element and the output terminal to perform a fine adjustment of an impedance of a fundamental wave in an output signal of the amplifier element.
Particularly, the harmonic processing circuit is constituted of a capacitance element and a parasitic inductor coupled to the capacitance element. The capacitance element is a chip capacitor. The parasitic inductor is a microstrip line.
Preferably, the high efficiency amplifier further includes a coupled circuit arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal, and the coupled circuit includes a first output terminal to output power of an amount corresponding to an input power to the output terminal side, and a second output terminal to output power of an amount corresponding to a predetermined ratio of power output from the first output terminal.
Preferably, the high efficiency amplifier further includes an output matching circuit having one or the plurality of harmonic processing circuits, to match an impedance of an output signal of the amplifier element. The output matching circuit is constituted only of a signal line to transmit a signal, a bias circuit to supply a bias voltage to the amplifier element, and one or a plurality of elements connected in parallel to the signal line and having one or the plurality of harmonic processing circuits. Alternatively, the output matching circuit is constituted only of a signal line to transmit a signal, a bias circuit to supply a bias voltage to the amplifier element, one or a plurality of first elements connected in parallel to the signal line and including one or the plurality of harmonic processing circuits, and one or a plurality of second elements other than a capacitance, the second elements being connected in series with the signal line.
Thus, in the high efficiency amplifier as described above, with the addition of the harmonic processing circuit between the amplifier element and the output terminal, the reduction in harmonic related leakage power and improvement in efficiency can be realized. In addition, as the low impedance non-reciprocal circuit element is connected, the fundamental wave matching circuit is not necessary and the current consumption can be reduced.
Particularly, when a plurality of harmonic processing circuits are provided, rejection effect of harmonic related leakage power can be improved. In particular, the effect of rejection of harmonics related leakage power can be further improved by arranging the plurality of harmonic processing circuits such that resonance frequency is different from circuit to circuit.
In addition, the fine adjustment of impedance can be achieved with low current consumption because the fundamental wave regulator circuit is provided.
In addition, the harmonic processing circuit can be constituted of a capacitance element and a parasitic inductor coupled with the capacitance element.
Further, the coupled circuit is arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal. Thus, the operation in the low impedance high efficiency amplifier can be measured.
In another aspect of the present invention, a high efficiency amplifier includes: an input terminal to receive an input signal; an output terminal to output a signal; an amplifier element to amplify the input signal; and an output matching circuit to match an impedance of an output signal from the amplifier element, and the output matching circuit is constituted only of a signal line to transmit a signal, a bias circuit to supply a bias voltage to the amplifier element and one or a plurality of elements connected in parallel with the signal line.
Preferably, one or the plurality of elements are arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal and include a harmonic processing circuit to process a harmonic in an output signal of the amplifier element.
In another aspect of the present invention, a high efficiency amplifier includes: an input terminal to receive an input signal; an output terminal to output a signal; an amplifier element to amplify the input signal; and an output matching circuit to match an impedance of an output signal of the amplifier element, and the output matching circuit is constituted only of a signal line to transmit a signal, a bias circuit to supply a bias voltage to the amplifier element, one or a plurality of first elements connected in parallel with the signal line, and one or a plurality of second elements other than a capacitance, the second elements being connected in series with the signal line.
Preferably, one or the plurality of first elements are arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal and include a harmonic processing circuit to process a harmonic in an output signal of the amplifier element.
Thus, in the high efficiency amplifier as described above, the capacitance elements in the output matching circuit are arranged such that the capacitance elements are not connected in series. Thus the loss caused by the series resistance of series capacitor in the output matching circuit can be reduced.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the high efficiency amplifier includes: an input terminal to receive an input signal; an output terminal to output a signal; an amplifier element to amplify the input signal; and an output matching circuit to match an impedance of an output signal from the amplifier element; the output matching circuit includes a plurality of capacitance elements to cut a direct current bias component in the input signal, and the plurality of capacitance elements are arranged in parallel between the input terminal and the output terminal Each of the plurality of capacitance elements is a chip capacitor.
In the high efficiency amplifier according to the present invention, the plurality of capacitance elements are arranged in parallel to cut the direct current bias component in the output matching circuit. Thus the loss caused by the series resistance of series capacitor can be reduced.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a high efficiency amplifier is arranged between a first transmission line of a standard impedance and a second transmission line of an impedance lower than the standard impedance, and the high efficiency amplifier includes: an input terminal to receive an input signal from the first transmission line; an output terminal connected to the second transmission line; an amplifier element to amplify the input signal; and a low impedance line portion formed in a signal path between the input terminal and the output terminal and having an adjustable impedance.
Preferably, the high efficiency amplifier further includes, a harmonic processing circuit arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal to process a harmonic in an output signal of the amplifier element, wherein the standard impedance is 50 ohm, and an output impedance in the output terminal is substantially in the range from 3 ohm to 30 ohm.
Particularly, the low impedance line portion includes a low impedance transmission line to transmit a signal formed to have a portion separable from the signal path. Alternatively, the low impedance line portion includes a low impedance transmission line to transmit a signal, and a pad connectable to the low impedance transmission line and arranged at a predetermined distance from the low impedance transmission line.
Thus in the high efficiency amplifier as described above, the low impedance high efficiency amplifier includes the low impedance line portion of which line the impedance can be adjusted. Thus, without the fundamental wave matching circuit, the impedance for the fundamental waves can be readily matched.
According to still further aspect of the present invention, a high efficiency amplifier is connected between a first transmission line of a standard impedance and a second transmission line of an impedance lower than the standard impedance, the high efficiency amplifier includes: a substrate; an input terminal to receive an input signal from the first transmission line; an output terminal connected to the second transmission line; an amplifier element formed on the substrate to amplify the input signal and a low impedance line portion formed on the substrate and in a signal path between the input terminal and the output terminal, and the low impedance line portion is formed from a low impedance transmission line to transmit a signal and a high-dielectric constant substrate with a different dielectric constant from the substrate.
Preferably, the high efficiency amplifier further includes a harmonic processing circuit arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal to process a harmonic in an output signal of the amplifier element, wherein the standard impedance is 50 ohm and an output impedance at the output terminal is substantially in the range from 3 ohm to 30 ohm. In particular, the high-dielectric constant substrate is formed on or in the substrate.
Thus in the high efficiency amplifier as described above, the high-dielectric constant substrate other than the substrate is provided in the signal path in the low impedance high efficiency amplifier. Then, the line width of the low impedance transmission line can be reduced. Thus, the high efficiency amplifier can be reduced in size.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a high efficiency amplifier is connected between a first transmission line of a first impedance and a second transmission line of a second impedance different from the first impedance, the high efficiency amplifier includes: an input terminal to receive an input signal from the first transmission line; an output terminal connected to the second transmission line; an amplifier element arranged between the input terminal and the output terminal to amplify the input signal; and a low impedance transmission line arranged between the input terminal and the output terminal to transmit a signal, and the low impedance transmission line is formed at a distance away from a ground potential, the distance between the low impedance transmission line and the ground potential is different from a distance between the first transmission line and the ground potential.
Preferably, the second impedance is lower than the first impedance, and the distance between the low impedance transmission line and the ground potential is shorter than the distance between the first transmission line and the ground potential.
In the high efficiency amplifier according to the present invention, the interval between the low impedance transmission line and the GND line is made narrower than the interval between the line of 50xcexa9, which is the standard impedance, and the GND line. Then, the line width of the low impedance transmission line can be made smaller. Thus, the high efficiency amplifier can be reduced in size.
According to still further aspect of the present invention, a high efficiency amplifier is connected between a first transmission line of a first impedance and a second transmission line of a second impedance different from the first impedance, the high efficiency amplifier includes: an input terminal to receive an input signal from the first transmission line; an output terminal connected to the second transmission line; and an amplifier element arranged between the input terminal and the output terminal to amplify the input signal, and the input terminal and the output terminal are different in size according to impedance of a connected transmission line.
Preferably, the second impedance is lower than the first impedance and a size of the output terminal is larger than a size of the input terminal.
Thus, in the high efficiency amplifier as described above, the input terminal and the output terminal are formed in different size from each other. Thus, the input terminal and the output terminal can be readily coupled with the transmission lines with different amount of impedance, respectively.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a radio transmission device includes: a high efficiency amplifier having an output impedance lower than a standard impedance; a non-reciprocal circuit element having an input impedance lower than the standard impedance and an output impedance substantially equal to the standard impedance and a transmission line to connect the high efficiency amplifier and the non-reciprocal circuit element; wherein the high efficiency amplifier includes an input terminal to receive an input signal, an output terminal connected to the non-reciprocal circuit element via the transmission line, an amplifier element to amplify the input signal, and one or a plurality of harmonic processing circuits arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal to process a harmonic in an output signal of the amplifier element.
Preferably, the standard impedance is 50 ohm and an output impedance in the high efficiency amplifier is substantially in the range from 3 ohm to 30 ohm.
More preferably, at least one of one or the plurality of harmonic processing circuits in the radio transmission device is a circuit to match impedance of the harmonic, a circuit to suppress harmonic-related power leakage caused by the harmonic, a circuit to serve as an open circuit load to the harmonic, a circuit to serve as a short circuit load to the harmonic or the like.
In particular, resonance frequency of the plurality of harmonic processing circuits in the radio transmission device are different from each other.
Preferably, the high efficiency amplifier in the radio transmission device further includes, a fundamental wave regulator circuit between the amplifier element and the output terminal to perform a fine adjustment of an impedance of a fundamental wave in an output signal of the amplifier element.
Preferably, the harmonic processing circuit in the radio transmission device is constituted of a capacitance element and a parasitic inductor coupled to the capacitance element. Further, the capacitance element is a chip capacitor. The parasitic inductor is a microstrip line.
Preferably, the high efficiency amplifier further includes, a coupled circuit, arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal, including a first output terminal to output power of an amount corresponding to an input power to the output terminal side, and a second output terminal to output power of an amount corresponding to a predetermined ratio of power output from the first output terminal.
The radio transmission device as described above includes the low impedance high efficiency amplifier and the low impedance non-reciprocal circuit element, and the harmonic processing circuit is arranged between the high efficiency amplifier and the low impedance non-reciprocal circuit element. Thus, the reduction in harmonic-related leakage power and the improvement in efficiency can be realized. In addition, as the low impedance non-reciprocal circuit element is connected, the arrangement of the fundamental wave matching circuit in the low impedance high efficiency amplifier is not necessary, and the reduction in current consumption is allowed.
Particularly, because of the arrangement of the plurality of harmonics processing circuits, the effect of rejection of harmonic-related leakage power can be improved. In particular, the effect of rejection of harmonic-related leakage power can be further improved when the plurality of harmonic processing circuits are arranged such that the resonance frequency becomes different from circuit to circuit.
In addition, by providing the fundamental wave regulator circuit on the side of the low impedance high efficiency amplifier, a fine adjustment of impedance can be performed at a low current consumption.
Further, the harmonic processing circuit can be constituted of the capacitance element and the parasitic inductor coupled with the capacitance element.
Still further, the coupled circuit is arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal of the low impedance high efficiency amplifier. Then, measurement can be performed on the operation in the low impedance high efficiency amplifier.
According to still further aspect of the present invention, a radio transmission device includes: a high efficiency amplifier; a non-reciprocal circuit element; and a transmission line to connect the high efficiency amplifier and the non-reciprocal circuit element; wherein the high efficiency amplifier includes, an input terminal to receive an input signal, an output terminal connected to the non-reciprocal circuit element via the transmission line, an amplifier element to amplify the input signal, and an output matching circuit connected to the output terminal to match an impedance of an output signal of the amplifier element. The output matching circuit is constituted only of a signal line to transmit a signal, a bias circuit to supply a bias voltage to the amplifier element, and one or a plurality of elements connected in parallel with the signal line, and the non-reciprocal circuit element includes an input matching circuit to match an impedance of an input signal, and a capacitance element to cut a direct current bias component in the input signal is included only in the input matching circuit.
Preferably, an output impedance in the high efficiency amplifier in the radio transmission device is substantially in the range from 3 ohm to 30 ohm.
Preferably, one or the plurality of elements are arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal and include a harmonic processing circuit to process a harmonic in an output signal of the amplifier element, and the harmonic processing circuit includes a capacitance element and an inductor arranged in series between the signal line and a ground potential.
According to still further aspect of the present invention, a radio transmission device includes: a high efficiency amplifier; a non-reciprocal circuit element; and a transmission line to connect the high efficiency amplifier and the non-reciprocal circuit element; wherein the high efficiency amplifier includes an input terminal to receive an input signal, an output terminal connected to the non-reciprocal circuit element via the transmission line, an amplifier element to amplify the input signal, and an output matching circuit connected to the output terminal to match an impedance of an output signal of the amplifier element. The output matching circuit is constituted only of a signal line to transmit a signal, a bias circuit to supply a bias voltage to the amplifier element, one or a plurality of first elements connected in parallel with the signal line, and one or a plurality of second elements other than a capacitance, connected in series with the signal line, and the non-reciprocal circuit element includes an input matching circuit to match an impedance of an input signal, and a capacitance element to cut a direct current bias component in the input signal is included only in the input matching circuit.
Preferably, an output impedance in the high efficiency amplifier in the radio transmission device is substantially in the range from 3 ohm to 30 ohm.
Preferably, one or the plurality of first elements are arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal and include a harmonic processing circuit to process a harmonic in an output signal of the amplifier element, and the harmonic processing circuit is constituted of a capacitance element and an inductor arranged in series between the signal line and a ground potential.
Thus, in the radio transmission device as described above, the capacitance elements in the output matching circuit included in the high efficiency amplifier are arranged such that they are not connected in series. Thus, the loss caused by the series resistance of series capacitor can be reduced. On the other hand, the capacitance element is provided for cutting off the direct current bias component in the input matching circuit in the non-reciprocal circuit element. Thus, the direct current bias component can be cut off.
According to still further aspect of the present invention, a radio transmission device includes: a high efficiency amplifier; a non-reciprocal circuit element; and a transmission line to connect the high efficiency amplifier and the non-reciprocal circuit element; wherein the high efficiency amplifier includes an input terminal to receive an input signal, an output terminal connected to the non-reciprocal circuit element via the transmission line, an amplifier element to amplify the input signal, and an output matching circuit connected to the output terminal to match an impedance of a signal output from the amplifier element, and the output matching circuit includes a plurality of capacitance elements arranged in parallel between the input terminal and the output terminal to cut a direct current bias component in the input signal.
Preferably, an output impedance in the high efficiency amplifier in the radio transmission device is substantially in the range from 3 ohm to 30 ohm. In particular, each of the plurality of capacitance elements is a chip capacitor.
Thus, in the radio transmission device as described above, the plurality of capacitance elements are arranged in parallel for cutting off the direct current bias component in the output matching circuit in the high efficiency amplifier. Thus, the loss caused by the series resistance of series capacitor can be reduced.
According to still further aspect of the present invention, a radio transmission device, includes: a high efficiency amplifier having an output impedance lower than a standard impedance; a non-reciprocal circuit element having an input impedance lower than the standard impedance and an output impedance substantially equal to the standard impedance; and a transmission line to connect the high efficiency amplifier and the non-reciprocal circuit element; wherein the high efficiency amplifier includes an input terminal to receive an input signal, an output terminal connected to the non-reciprocal circuit element via the transmission line, an amplifier element to amplify the input signal, and a low impedance line portion formed in a signal path between the input terminal and the output terminal having an adjustable impedance.
Preferably, the high efficiency amplifier further includes a harmonic processing circuit arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal to process a harmonic in an output signal of the amplifier element, and wherein the standard impedance is 50 ohm and an output impedance in the high efficiency amplifier is substantially in the range from 3 ohm to 30 ohm.
More preferably, the low impedance line portion includes a low impedance transmission line to transmit a signal, formed to have a portion separable from the signal path. Alternatively, the low impedance line portion includes a low impedance transmission line to transmit a signal and a pad arranged at a predetermined distance away from the low impedance transmission line and connectable with the low impedance transmission line.
Thus, the radio transmission device as described above includes the low impedance high efficiency amplifier, the low impedance non-reciprocal circuit element and the low impedance line portion of which the impedance can be adjusted. Thus, without the fundamental wave matching circuit in the low impedance high efficiency amplifier, the impedance for the fundamental wave can be readily matched.
According to still further aspect of the present invention, a radio transmission device includes: a substrate; a high efficiency amplifier having an output impedance lower than a standard impedance; a non-reciprocal circuit element having an input impedance lower than the standard impedance and an output impedance substantially equal to the standard impedance; and a low impedance line portion formed in a signal path between the high efficiency amplifier and the non-reciprocal circuit element formed on the substrate; wherein the low impedance line portion is formed from a low impedance transmission line to transmit a signal and a high-dielectric constant substrate with a dielectric constant different from the substrate.
Preferably, the high efficiency amplifier includes, an input terminal to receive an input signal, an amplifier element to amplify the input signal, an output terminal, and a harmonic processing circuit arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal to process a harmonic in an output signal of the amplifier element, wherein the standard impedance is 50 ohm and an output impedance in the high efficiency amplifier is substantially in the range from 3 ohm to 30 ohm. Particularly, the high-dielectric constant substrate is formed on or in the substrate.
Thus, the radio transmission device as described above includes the low impedance high efficiency amplifier and the low impedance non-reciprocal circuit element and the high-dielectric constant substrate is provided in the low impedance transmission line besides the radio transmission unit substrate. Thus, the line width of the low impedance transmission line can be reduced. As a result, the radio transmission device can be reduced in size.
According to still further aspect of the present invention, a radio transmission device includes: a substrate; a high efficiency amplifier having an output impedance lower than the standard impedance; a non-reciprocal circuit element having an input impedance lower than the standard impedance and an output impedance substantially equal to the standard impedance; and a low impedance transmission line, formed on the substrate, to connect the high efficiency amplifier and the non-reciprocal circuit element, the low impedance transmission line is formed at a distance from a ground potential, the distance being different from a distance between a transmission line of the standard impedance and the ground potential.
Preferably, the distance between the low impedance transmission line and the ground potential is shorter than the distance between transmission line of the standard impedance and the ground potential.
Thus, the radio transmission device as described above includes the low impedance high efficiency amplifier and the low impedance non-reciprocal circuit element, and the interval between the low impedance transmission line and the GND line is made narrower than the interval between the line of 50xcexa9, which is the standard impedance, and the GND line. Thus, the line width of the low impedance transmission line can be reduced. As a result, the radio transmission device can be reduced in size.
According to still further aspect of the present invention, a radio transmission device includes: a first transmission line of a first impedance; a second transmission line of a second impedance different from the impedance of the first transmission line; a high efficiency amplifier connected between the first transmission line and the second transmission line; and a non-reciprocal circuit element connected to the second transmission line; wherein the high efficiency amplifier includes an input terminal to receive an input signal from the first transmission line, an output terminal connected to the second transmission line, and an amplifier element arranged between the input terminal and the output terminal to amplify the input signal, and the input terminal and the output terminal are different in size corresponding to an impedance of a connected transmission line.
Preferably, the second impedance is lower than the first impedance and a size of the output terminal is larger than a size of the input terminal.
Thus, the radio transmission device as described above includes the low impedance high efficiency amplifier and the low impedance non-reciprocal circuit element and the input terminal and the output terminal in the low impedance high efficiency amplifier are formed in different size. Thus, the input terminal and the output terminal can be coupled with transmission lines with different impedance, respectively.
According to still further aspect of the present invention, a measuring device includes: a mount portion to mount a high efficiency amplifier having an output impedance lower than a standard impedance; a non-reciprocal circuit element having an input impedance lower than the standard impedance and an output impedance substantially equal to the standard impedance; a transmission line to electrically connect the high efficiency amplifier mounted on the mount portion and the non-reciprocal circuit element; and a circuit to measure an output from the non-reciprocal circuit element. An operation of the high efficiency amplifier mounted on the mount portion is measured based on an output from the non-reciprocal circuit element.
Particularly, the high efficiency amplifier includes, an input terminal to receive an input signal, an output terminal connected to the non-reciprocal circuit element via the transmission line, an amplifier element to amplify the input signal, and a harmonic processing circuit arranged between the amplifier element and the output terminal to process a harmonic in an output signal of the amplifier element.
In the measuring device according to the present invention, the low impedance non-reciprocal circuit element is connected to the low impedance high efficiency amplifier. Thus, the low impedance high efficiency amplifier can be evaluated with the measuring device operating for the standard impedance.